


Two of a Kind

by Ladytalon



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Two of a Kind

  


**Title:** Two of a Kind  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Bones  
**Pairing:** Jamie/Angela  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** This one's for [](http://bugchicklv.livejournal.com/profile)[**bugchicklv**](http://bugchicklv.livejournal.com/), who requested Angela/Jamie, "Talk Dirty to Me."

_   
**Two of a Kind**   
_

________________________________________

__

  
He'd never met anyone quite like Angela Montenegro and he wasn't quite sure whether that was good or not… but from the way she'd started eyeing him up and down whenever she saw him, he was starting to think that it was a very good thing. She had everything a guy could want and everything he couldn't have back when he'd been in deep cover for the Romanov investigation. God, she was cute – and sassy as hell, too. He'd always liked a sexy chick with a smart mouth.

Jamie watched her covertly from the doorway before coming closer to ask a question about the computer program she was running – Angela surprised him yet again with, "No ring – single, or gay?"

What the hell? "Ga- why'd you say, 'gay'?"

"Brokeback, baby… gotta ask," she shot back.

He snorted and frowned. "_Not_ gay."

Dr. Brennan reclaimed her assistant's attention, and Angela gave him a bold wink. "We'll talk later." The 'later' turned out to be only an hour later, when he'd gone to get some coffee – Angela was fastening her hair up into two little buns that made her look like a little girl. He grinned at the sight and purposely brushed against the door so she'd hear him coming. She looked up and smiled. "Special Agent Kenton."

"Jamie," he corrected, setting the tray down on a nearby table and gesturing to it. "Want some?"

"I'll even take some coffee," she flirted.

Jamie grinned and reached for one of the foam cups, their hands touching longer than strictly necessary as he passed it off to her. Watching as she made a show of licking her lips after she took a sip, he glanced over his shoulder to see if they were being watched before he leaned closer, making a bet with himself. "I bet you're just a cock tease, all the shit you talk," he murmured, waiting for her reaction.

He won the bet. Without missing a beat, Angela swiped her finger across the lid of his cup and licked it clean, the look in her dark eyes telling him all he needed to know. "You've got a dirty mouth, mister. I'm thinking that you're really not that gay after all."

"Told you I wasn't," he reminded her, wondering just how fast she'd let him move. "What're you doing after work?"

Angela grinned. "You."

_Now that's what I'm talkin' about_. "I'll have to check my schedule," he teased. "Maybe you should check yours, too…you know, make sure you can fit me in."

Her eyes, predictably, flicked from his face down to his crotch. "I don't see anything to write home about."

"I'll pull it out right here, if you want a preview that badly." Booth interrupted them by coming over for his coffee, and Jamie slid his phone number across the glass-topped table to her. "Give me a call if you're interested," he offered.

It turned out that she was. Later that night his phone rang; it was Angela, asking him if he wanted to go out. Jamie grinned as he wrote down her address, and dug in his closet for the spare bike helmet he kept there before shoving his wallet in one back pocket and a condom in the other. After a few seconds pause, he slipped two more in his jacket – better safe than sorry. Studying her address one last time before he put the slip of paper in a front pocket, he drove to her place but left the helmets on the bike when he took the stairs to her door.

Angela looked him up and down with an unmistakable expression on her face, and he got a turn at ogling her short skirt – lab coats sure hid a lot, he thought appreciatively. "I don't know if you really want to wear that," he pointed out.

"And why is that? Let's go," she said, locking her door and looping her arm through his. "Where's your car?"

Jamie smiled and gestured towards the Ducati parked against the building. "Right there."

Some chicks could never get enough of things that were dangerous – sure enough, Angela's eyes lit up at the sight of his bike. "Well, well – Special Agent's got himself a crotch rocket."

He winked. "I've also got a motorcycle." She laughed appreciatively and caught the helmet he tossed her, grumbling good-naturedly about having to give everyone a free show when her skirt rode up. "You can have my jacket, if you want – it's long enough," he offered.

"Well…"

"Hang on, I'll get it." Jamie shrugged out of the jacket, not noticing when one of the condoms fell out as he helped her into it.

Angela stooped to pick it up, holding it between two fingers. "Think you're going to get lucky tonight or something?"

Jamie put his hands on her hips and drew her closer. "Well, what's that they say about hope springing eternal?"

She slid her arms around his neck, smiling. "Magnums, huh?"

  


. . .

  
The door to the apartment flew open and rebounded against the wall with a crash as Jamie staggered inside with Angela wrapped around him. "Talk dirty to me," she breathed as he hooked his leg around the door and kicked it closed. He lifted her onto the kitchen counter and kissed her as he opened his jeans and rolled the condom on, letting her reach down to guide his cock to her entrance. Jamie pushed in with a satisfied grunt and lowered his head to a breast, pumping his hips hard and fast while he leaned in close and whispered the filthiest things he knew. In the end, they used all three of the condoms and got rugburn from fucking each other across the carpet and Angela finally rolled away from him with a pleased sigh. "You know, it's times like this when I wish I smoked. 'Cause if I did, I'd totally need a cigarette after that."

She got up to get some water, and he rolled over to watch her stride naked into the kitchen. Too bad they were out of condoms… he wouldn't mind tapping that again. "You wanna go back to my place with me?" he called, rubbing at the carpet design embedded in the skin of his knees.

Angela looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. "You just want to get me on that bike of yours showing off my ass, admit it."

Jamie winked. "I thought you enjoyed having something big and powerful between your legs."

She tossed back the water and deposited her glass in the sink. "You've got me there – let me just grab some clothes."

He made a note to thank Booth for taking him to the Jeffersonian.

~_fin_~  
____________________________________________

  



End file.
